It's Complicated
by loveless-grim
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!  NellielxUlquiorra  ADULT NEL   I know it may be crack, but it sounds "OK" with me. Ulquiorra is hopelessly in-love with his girlfriend Nelliel, but she's not what he thinks she is.  Mild language,


A/N My "comeback" fanfic. Bleach related (I love Bleach now) NelxUlqui. I know, it sounds crack, but when you think about it, if you want a non yao couple, UlquixNel would be suitable. (Besides OrihimexUlqui and some random Halibel A couple) This took only two days! Whew… It took a little less time than I expected. Well, I have to admit, I didn't want to call Ulqui-chan a "whore" but it sounded hilarious when you insert it in. I also thought that Grimmjow saying it would be even more hilarious. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BLEACH. BLEACH BELONGS TO SOME GENIUS IN JAPAN BY THE NAME OF TITE KUBO AND HE IS ONE OF THE BEST AT HARDCORE FIGHTS.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Ulqui! Ulqui-chan! Ul-qui-or~~ra! Wake Up! Ulquiorra Cifer! WAKE UP! Cifer? Wake up!" Nelliel whispered while nudging him. "Come on, you know what'll happen if Aizen catches you sleeping. Come on sleepy head. Don't be like Professor Starrk!"

Ulquiorra didn't move one bit. He was dead asleep.

"And that, is the history of Karakura Town. Any questions?" Professor Sosuke Aizen said.

There was an utter silence.

"Well then, POP QUIZ! Di Roy, where is Karakura Town?"

"In Japan." Di Roy said.

"Correct. Tia, was there ever a battle in Karakura Town?"

"In fact there was. Little is known about the battle, but there was one."

"Nicely done, Tia. Extra points on the info too. Next, Neliel, What is a Zanpakuto?"

"A Zanpakuto is supposedly the weapons they used at the Battle at Karakura Town. It was supposedly said that Zanpakuto resembled katana swords."

"Correct. Ulquiorra! What are we doing right now?"

Ulquiorra didn't say a word. He was still fast asleep.

"Professor Aizen, I got it."

'Miss Nelliel, what are you going to do?"

"Ulqui-chan! They're having fish bentos with lime jelly today!"

"WHA WHERE?" Ulquiorra said with excitement not knowing he was in class. "Wai—wha? Oh dammit." He whispered."

"Mr. Cifer, you have detention today."

"Damn." He thought.

"Anyways, tonight's homework is to pick a topic for your mid-terms. It must relate to the History of Hollows or the History of Karakura Town. Ulquiorra and Neliel, please stay back. Class dismissed for lunch."

The class sighed with relief. Majority of the class left after Professor Aizen was done speaking. Ulquiorra and Nelliel were packing their books when Professor Aizen approached them.

"Mr. Cifer, Ms. Odelschvank, I have selected you to go to a conference representing our school. You two will also be attending with Ms. Halibel, Mr. Ishida, Mr. Hitsugaya, and Mr. Abarai. You will also be attending with two teachers, Ms. Shihoin, and Mr. Urahara."

"Oh my gosh! Ulqui-chan! That sounds like fun!" Nelliel said gleefully.

"Uhh… yeah.." Ulquiorra said.

"You will be missing two weeks of school. So the two of you along with Ms. Halibel will be exempt from the mid-term project."

"Thank you Professor Aizen."

"Yeah, thanks."

Nelliel and Ulquiorra walked out of the classroom. Once out of the classroom, they encountered Grimmjow and Renji.

"Hey Renji! Grimmjow!"

"Sup Nelly and Ulqui-WHORE-a!" Grimmjow said teasingly.

Nelliel slapped Grimmjow.

"You idiot! You know its Ulquiorra or Ulqui-chan."

"Yeah Grimmy, there is no way in hell that I'm a whore…" Ulquiorra said bluntly.

"Hell yes, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said mumbling.

"Well, did you two hear? The three of us are going to an epic conference!" Renji said.

"Yeah, along with Mr. Grumpypants, and Mr. Sewingfreak." Grimmjow said.

"Not to mention Halibel." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Silent-treatment" Grimmjow said.

Renji started to crack up.

"Well let's go off to lunch then." Nelliel said.

"Yeah, besides I'm dying of hunger… and laughter!" Renji said.

The four of them went to the cafeteria. When they got there, Luppi pounced on Grimmjow.

"What the HELL? LUPPI!"

"Yeah? Well, I saved us a table. I got some lime jelly for Ulqui-chan, smoothies for Grimmmjow and Renji, and a salad for Nel."

"Thanks Luppi. Here's my pay." Nelliel and Ulquiorra said in unison.

"Oh yeah, right." Renji said.

"Heh. Here Luppi." Grimmjow said.

"So I guess you're our personal waiter from now on then, huh Luppi?" Renji said.

"Thanks. Now, what's today's menu for topics?"

"Well Renj, Nel, and Ulqui are going to a conference with Grumpypants, Sewingfreak, and Halibel. I got into the National Science Bowl."

"That's wonderful for all of you. I got into the Forensics Department in the local university. I'm not going to be at school for the next three weeks."

"I'm going to be gone for Science Bowl in one week."

"Nel, Renj, and I are going to be gone in two weeks. Man is lunch going to be lonely."

"Like Hell yes." Renji added. "Damn… Class starts in ten minutes. What class do you guys have next?"

"Me? I got Creep-O Szayel Aporro next." Luppi said.

"I'm with Luppi. Same class." Grimmjow said.

"I have Ms. Unohana next." Renji said.

"Ulqui and I have Byakuya next. Goddammit. Soi Fon's in our class next."

"Ouch. Nelliel goes rogue." Renji said.

"Shaddup." Nel said.

"Well guys, you know the drill, same time tomorrow?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah." Renji said.

"Let's break."

The five then left the table and parted separate ways. Ulquiorra was walking with Neliel as always.

"Why does Soi Fon have to always follow me in picking classes? She's so god damn annoying!" Neliel said.

"Now Nel, we don't use that kind of language." Ulquiorra said in a sort of mockish tone.

NEL'S P.O.V

Nelliel laughed. She didn't expect Ulquiorra to be that way. He was always so quiet. Not even on their dates. All they did was just drink coffee and talk about school. No lovey-dovey type of crap. She always thought Ulquiorra didn't like her. He was not being social at lunch. All he did was talk about the classes and teachers.

ULQUIORRA'S P.O.V

Ulquiorra did not get it. He was wondering why Nel was laughing. He thought Nel was laughing at the tone of voice, but he was confused. He loved Nel as his girlfriend. She was fifty percent of his life. The other fifty belonged to school, video games, comics, and violin study. He devoted himself to Nel, but he didn't know if Nel felt the same way.

"Oh Ulqui, you are so funny. I never had a boyfriend as nice, down to earth, and kind as you." Nel said.

"I'm flattered Nel. You are too kind." Ulquiorra said. "I wish we could skip school and go off to the café." Ulquiorra said.

"What? You're thinking of skipping school? Are you going rogue?"

"No. It's a theoretical thought."

"Ah, well. Okay."

Ulquiorra started to walk ahead of Nel. Nel did not notice until he was about ten feet ahead. Once she noticed, she ran over to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw the incoming Nel. He was thinking of the possible worst-case scenario: Nel falling on Ulquiorra and a Professor coming out and catching them. Ulquiorra shut his eyes tightly. He was scared out of his mind. He was feeling cold drops of sweat coming down, but that didn't happen. The footsteps stopped. Nel was waiting for him, confused-looking.

"Is something wrong Ulqui-chan?"

"No, it's nothing."

"I think you need this." Nel softly kissed Ulquiorra's cheek.

"Thanks Nel. I really needed that."

"So you liked that?"

"A little."

Nel squealed with joy. She had never been so happy before in her life.

"Well, let's not be late. Let's head to class."

"Yeah, sure thing." Nel said while blushing.

Ulquiorra and Nel happily walked to class. When they got to the door, Ulquiorra went butler-like and opened the door for Neliel and bowed. Neliel chuckled. As they were walking into Professor Byakuya's class, Nel bumps into someone by accident. It was Soi Fon, the head of the disciplinary team and Nelliel's worst enemy.


End file.
